


Teenagers and Doors

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Raditz's Return AU [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein we learn of the trauma of impatient Saiyan teenagers and doors. Set in my DBZ AU, where Raditz lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers and Doors

_A brief scene wherein we find out the trauma of impatient Saiyan teenagers and sticky doors_

"So is this guy going to be a problem, Bulma?" Raditz stood slightly behind and to the right of Bulma--far enough back not to joggle her elbow as she worked on the giant alien robot stretched out on the worktable, but close enough to snatch her to safety if something went wrong. Since he was "on the clock" _and_ in a High Security/Hazard Zone, Raditz wore his white and black combat armor with a black Capsule Corp. jacket, unzipped, over it. His tail coiled tightly about his waist, another sign that the Saiyan warrior was ready for trouble.

The blue-haired woman looked intently at a datapad in her hand. "As far as getting complete schematics, and specs, no--and there's definitely some stuff we can use here. As far as his behavior..." Bulma shot a glance at the large blue and black winged robot that had been the object of her intense study. "I'm going to bring him to consciousness with only his sensors and vocalizer activated at first--see what kind of attitude he's got. We'll see after that."

Raditz chuckled. "So if he sweet-talks you, he gets his motor control and weapon systems back? Heh."

"He's going to have to come up with a real honey of a story to get his weapon systems back online," Bulma replied archly. "Some people think I'm reckless, but I've never been stupid!"

Red lights suddenly started flashing over the armored security door; metal shrieked as massive bank-vault grade bolts twisted and sheered and the door was flung violently open. A tall--nearly as tall as Raditz--lithe, muscular figure stood in the doorway, framed by a massive mane of chestnut brown hair very similar to Raditz's own. A long furry tail flicked and lashed behind him.

"Hey, Bulma! The door's sticking again!" said Lantro, Raditz's son. He grinned, his face open and guileless. He wore artfully torn jeans, heavy boots and some rock band T-shirt; pinned upside-down to his shirt was a security badge. A wide-brimmed, nearly shapeless floppy hat topped off his ensemble. Lantro looked at his father. "Have you seen my guitar? I think I left it in here earlier."

"Arggggh! LANTRO! That door wasn't stuck, it was LOCKED!" Bulma yelled. "You're supposed to use the combination keypad, you idiot!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "Armored titanium door, the ultimate in security, and one inattentive Saiyan teenager just casually tears it off its bolts because he thinks it's stuck!"

Lantro spotted his guitar. "Oh, there it is! Um, sorry about the door. I forgot about the keypad--you didn't used to lock this hangar." He jumped over the giant robot on the table, crossed the room and picked up the missing musical instrument. "Dad, can you tell Mom I'll be late for dinner? Me and the guys are going to be practicing."

Raditz folded his arms and arched one eyebrow. "Mmmm-hmmm. _How_ late?"

Lantro looked back at him, all wide-eyed and innocent. "Oh, probably not later than midnight?"

Raditz gave his son a smirk. "Nope. You can tell Nezumi how late you're going to be yourself--and plan on going by that Scottish place for dinner."

Lantro's shoulders dropped. "Daaad! That's not fair!"

Raditz stepped up on the worktable and looked down at his son. "You're the one who's decided to skip dinner at the last minute, after your mother's been working all day--which means, by the way, that Zana and Celipe are making dinner. I'm sure your sisters will appreciate you spurning their efforts for McD's." Raditz's smirk turned nasty.

"Um, I'll tell the guys I have to break for dinner around sevenish?" Lantro's tail coiled tightly around his waist.

Raditz smiled. "Be sure and let your mother in on your plans, too."

"I will, okay Dad, neat robot, bye!" Lantro said, bolting for the door and out.

Bulma watched Lantro leave and sighed. "Now if he'd just learn about doors... and Trunks is just as bad!"

"Eh, you should do what 'Zumi and Chi-chi do: make him re-build and re-hang the door everytime he wrecks it. After spending a few hours that they could have been hanging out with friends making a new door, sanding it, repainting it, and hanging it just so, they get the hint," Raditz said.

Bulma pointed at the warped vault door. "If that didn't have to be machined from scratch--and if you think I'm going to let Lantro near the machine shop, think again!--I'd consider it." She looked at Raditz thoughtfully. "Does it really work?"

Raditz shrugged. "Well, it worked for Goten and Gohan. Lantro--he's gotten pretty handy with the carpentry work, at least." He added in a mutter, "It sure worked for me."

**Author's Note:**

> _Obviously, set many years after the end of "Deceiver's Legacy". Yes, the Zana mentioned is the little girl rescued in "Deceiver's Legacy". She has siblings now--the twins, Lantro and Celipe, natural children of Raditz and Nezumi. And for you Transformer fans out there, yes, that's Thundercracker taking a nap in the Capsule Corp labs._


End file.
